Parfum
by Futur Anterieur
Summary: Lorsqu'un effluve particulier s'insinue dans tous les recoins du Sunny, tout devient possible... Car oui, on peut faire du lemon avec tous les personnages. Sans aucune exception.


**"Un lemon entre Chopper, Franky et Brook"... Le résultat d'un pari bizarre avec une amie. Oui, j'ai l'esprit très tordu. **

**Mais j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même. Bonne lecture! ヽ(^。^)丿**

**Les personnages n'appartiennent pas à moi, mais à Eiichiro Oda-sama.**

* * *

Les effluves d'un étrange parfum se répandaient lentement sur le pont et dans les cales du Thousand Sunny. Un parfum de folie, dont personne ne pouvait déterminer l'origine, et qui poussait ceux à proximité à tenter d'étranges choses, dont on ne se souvenait plus quelques heures plus tard.

Franky s'approcha de Chopper, assis sur la chaise près de son bureau de médecin. Leurs regards se croisèrent, et ils purent tous deux lire dans celui de l'autre le même désir, la même envie d'assouvir un besoin primaire. Le gaz de perversité flottant dans l'air ambiant y avait entièrement contribué, et transformé les acteurs de cette scène en véritables zombies.

Le cyborg s'agenouilla devant son nakama, et suite à un dernier coup d'œil sensuel, descendit le short de celui-ci. Après moult caresses au niveau de l'entrejambe, qui eurent comme conséquence d'exciter au plus haut point le petit renne, Franky attrapa sa virilité et entama de longs va-et-vient avec sa paume, qu'il accéléra à mesure. Il ne put retenir un sourire de satisfaction lorsqu'il sentit sa verge se durcir, témoin de son désir.

Pris dans son renne élan, plus rien ne pouvait arrêter le charpentier de l'équipage. Lentement, il approcha son visage de sa hampe, avant de l'engloutir goulûment.

A cause de la léthargie dans laquelle il se trouvait, Chopper ne pouvait aucunement lutter contre le traitement que lui infligeait son bourreau. Non pas qu'il en eût envie, au contraire, presque. Il pouvait enfin découvrir tous ces sentiments qu'il ne connaissait que par les livres. Et lorsqu'il sentit Franky entamer ses sensuels coups de langue sur son membre durci, il eut hâte de tester d'autres nouvelles choses.

Qui ne se firent pas attendre, d'ailleurs. Sentant peser sur lui le regard de son nakama, le cyborg cessa de se préoccuper quelques instants de sa verge, et remonta son visage vers le sien, en passant langoureusement sa langue sur ses lèvres.

Il se déshabilla à son tour (assez rapidement, vu le peu d'habits qu'il portait), et s'assit sur le lit, invitant Chopper à venir sur ses genoux. Celui-ci obéit sans broncher, toujours animé par cette perversité soudaine.

Dès que le médecin de l'équipage fut en place, Franky le souleva lentement pour placer son intimité juste au-dessus de sa verge durcie. Il obtint une réponse sous forme de gémissements de douleur, qui se muèrent en soupirs d'extase après quelques mouvement de va-et-vient.

Ce fut alors qu'un nouveau venu entra dans la pièce : Brook, le musicien de l'équipage, qui s'était joint à eux quelques jours plus tôt. Il s'arrêta d'abord, surpris par le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui, dont les deux protagonistes ne se souciaient guère de lui. Puis, avec un toussotement, il se rapprocha d'eux : lui aussi avait été contaminé par le gaz, et sentait le besoin d'assouvir ses pulsions primaires.

Le renne et le cyborg le remarquèrent bien vite, et ne furent pas déçus d'avoir un nouveau participant à leur « manège ».

Chopper quitta l'étreinte de son amant, et se mit à quatre pattes par terre. Franky s'agenouilla, afin que sa hampe fut à la même hauteur que la gueule du médecin de bord. Le squelette, quant à lui, s'assit en tailleur derrière ce dernier : en effet, il ne pouvait plus se vanter de posséder certains attributs masculins, propres aux vivants. Mais il lui restait ses longs doigts fins, qu'il savait manier à la perfection.

Lorsque Chopper colla ses « lèvres » sur la tige de son _seme_, le musicien introduisit une phalange dans son intimité. Puis, les mouvements de va-et-vient s'accélérant, un deuxième doigt suivit.

Jamais le médecin n'avait ressenti pareille chose. C'était tellement pervers... mais tellement bon !

Il ne put bientôt soutenir ce rythme son corps avait atteint ses limites. Et ce fut avec un gémissement de plaisir, conséquence du premier orgasme qu'il avait jamais ressenti qu'il se libéra sur le sol du bureau de médecin.

Franky et Brook se regardèrent : la nuit était loin d'être terminée...

* * *

**N'hésitez pas à commenter, si vous n'êtes pas trop choqués. ^^**

**Merci d'avoir passé!  
**

**_Digi_  
**


End file.
